


Is this a crime or do you need help

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, Grocery Store, Tell me if theres more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: This is kinda garbage but I'm trying to forget about other stuff I'm supposed to be working on so here you go.Logan hates his job, and meets a very interesting maybe criminal in the back storage area.Probably gonna go work on a part two for the actually shippy parts
Relationships: Ehhh implied Lociet I guess
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Is this a crime or do you need help

Logan was not a patient person. He wouldn’t call it a trait of his personality, it was simply that he was intelligent, and most of those around him were not. Ergo, he was easily frustrated because it is extremely taxing to work with others who were so entitled and rude.  
This is, perhaps, a roundabout way of saying that he had “stormed off” in the middle of his shift at Walmart, to go take a break in the storage facilities. Crates and dollies could not be stupid, as they had no mind of their own, and were thus much more prefferable company.  
....When there are not darkly-clad individuals attempting very dangerous stunts in the same place. The (man? woman? child? They were short and completely covered, and also facing away-) person, was balancing atop several stacked crates, which had certainly been moved for this exact purpose. They were also halfway out of a window that had to be at least two stories up, and as far as Logan knew, had nothing to cushion the fall on the other side. As they were now slowly turning to face him, Logan could make out a few new features. Darker skin on the right side of their face, and much paler splotches on the left, with heterochromatic eyes. Vitiligo, his mind supplied. And if he squinted, the left eye didn’t look entirely human - more like a cat’s eye. Probably a contact lens, but why they had only one he couldn’t say.  
The intruder didn’t say anything, so Logan took the initiative. 

“Are you here to commit a theft, or any other misdemeanors or felonies?”

“...I’m... cleaning the windows.”

“Falsehood. I would request that you come down immediately, but I don’t know how you could do that safely on either side. How exactly did you get up there?”

“.................”

The (likely) criminal did not answer, but rather slid over back onto the stack of large milk crates, maneuvered until they were just holding onto the edge of the topmost crate, and let go. Their landing was surprisingly quiet for how far they’d fallen. Perhaps there was some sort of padding on the bottom of their shoes…  
When they turned to leave, it took nearly all of the energy he had left not to just let them go. He would not be fired because of social stress and potentially be convicted as an accessory to… whatever was going on back here.

"Where are you going?"

".....nowhere. I guess."

...Uncooperative. Highly suspect, both in behavior and manner of dress. All he had to do, really, was to make sure nothing had actually been taken, (have them return all items of they _had_ taken anything) and then he could let them go. The weren't any company policies about calling authorities, outside of physically aggressive persons.

"I do not want to continue this interaction much longer than I have to - if you have taken anything, please leave it back here, and leave immediately. If not, I will still request that you leave the premises." 

The intruder looked a little stunned, and perhaps disbelieving.

"...you… won't call the cops?"

"Not unless I have to. Do I have to?"

They shook their head, glanced down for just a moment, and smirked.

"I guess not… Logan. I didn't take anything, but since you're being so nice, you might wanna avoid your manager's office for a little while. And your manager."

"May I ask why?"

"She hurt a friend of mine. Now she gets to face the consequences."

"...fair enough. Jillian can be…-" Logan pulled a small deck of cards from his pocket, (they used to be uno cards, before Roman painted over them and wrote slang terms and their meanings on them.) "-a Mega-Bitch." 

They laughed. A full on, leaning forward and holding your sides laugh. It actually somewhat resembled the "evil disney villain laugh" that Virgil used on halloween to scare off small children.

"....did I say that in the wrong context? It says it is an adjective, to describe someone who is extremely loud and rude, and wears exclusively pink or red lip-paint in public. See also: bitchy, though I do not know why relating them to a canine has anything to do with being impolite. Dogs can be quite affectionate, actually." 

Quiet. A hum of electricity through the many machines used to keep the refrigerated idle at ideal temperatures, and the slow beats of fan blades moving through the air, somewhere behind him. Logan… was unsure how to move forward, as technically he should be returning to work right now, but a part of his mind did not want to leave. While illogical, his inner Patton wanted to stay back here with this stranger for the rest of the day.

"Pardon me, I just realized I don't know your name. I think it would only be polite, as you already know mine?"

They looked up at him, sobering rather quickly. 

"You have a name tag. You didn't actually tell me your name, you know."

"Very well-" Logan held out a hand, (handshakes are often more preferable than Patton's way of greeting others, nearly tackling them to the ground with hugs.) "-My name is Logan Berry, pleased to make your acquaintance. Could I have your name was well?"

"...you can call me Dee." 

Dee, (perhaps a nickname? That couldn't be their full name, anyhow-) took his hand and shook it.

"Well Logan Berry - I hope we meet again under… better circumstances. Until then-" They smirked, sending him a wink as they turned around.  
"Try not to get caught up with too many suspicious characters in the back of the store, eh? Might meet someone dangerous."

And with that, they were gone. 

And Logan was starting to feel cold. Maybe he should go back up front, hopefully still with his job.


End file.
